Golf gloves are used to provide a surface area surrounding the hand that allows an individual to securely grasp a golf club when swinging or otherwise handling the golf club. Many individuals prefer that the golf glove fit snuggly around the hand which requires the cumbersome task of working the digits of the hand into the tight-fitting confines of the golf glove; however, individuals with arthritic hands may have a difficult time in effectively working the hand into the tight-fitting confines of the golf glove. In addition, the glove material of some golf gloves may bunch up in the area between the wrist portion and thumb portion when the wrist of an individual is in a hinged position during the golf swing, which may be uncomfortable to the individual. Moreover, golf gloves may also develop a failure zone in this area over a period of time due to repeated use that may cause the glove material to wear out and tear.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.